


Don't Move

by ShimmerShadows



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Dominance, Kneeling, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerShadows/pseuds/ShimmerShadows
Summary: Greg Davies knows what he needs in the kitchen
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Don't Move

“I didn’t ask if you wanted to get on your knees, I said to get on your knees.” The strong, calloused hand of Greg rested on the Alex’s shoulder, “what part of my request is tripping you up?”

The thought finally connected in Alex’s head, and he nearly threw himself to the floor, his knee caps smacking on the hard tile of the kitchen floor. The thought of sharing space with Greg, in Greg’s house, excited Alex, his stomach knotted and his skin rolled over his body as if he’d drunk 5 americanos (enough to fit in 3.3 mouthfuls of Greg’s, well, mouth). The blood rushing past his eardrums sounded like a tea kettle coming to a boil.

“Now Little Alex Horne, I’m going to need you to be _perfectly_ still.” Alex was - like a hunting dog at attention, his black suit jacket hung at his shoulders with no movement at all. His eyes crept up to Greg’s, as his heart ran stacatto within his chest in anticipation of what could come next.

“Close your eyes, Little Alex.” Alex’s lids shut in quick, wet haste.

“Don’t. Move.”

The sounds of liquid pouring. Aggressive sloshes in porcelain. The smell of… earl grey? The sound of biscuits hitting something metal?

“Put your hands out. Hold this.” What he presumed was a tray was placed in his hands.

The feeling of a warm mug being placed on Alex’s head. A whisper from above, “don’t move.”

"Has the clock started?" Alex whispered back.

"Uh, sure."


End file.
